Scarlet Fire
by quinngirl117
Summary: Nöel is a witch. She lost both her parents and brother. Now living with her gramz and going to school causes dramas. She meets Luna and becomes close friends with her. She is dating Sebastian and his best friend hates Nöel. Does Jesse really hate her or is he in love with her? And what is he anyways? He's diffidently not human so what is he exactly. R&R. Rated m for later chs.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Nöel Violet. I'm not like most girls. I'm the freak of the school. I wear tutus with striped leggings. Why? It's who I am. I wear the tutus and leggings with sparkly flats. I then have a regular shirt on with my purple sparkled nails. I have long red hair as bright as the sun. My hair is a copper red with blonde highlights. I then have two big sky blue eyes and super pale skin. I'm about 4'9".I'm not tall, but I'm not a midget either. I transfer to many schools. This is my fifth this year.

I sighed and opened the door. I was already late. My gramz never wakes me up at the right time. My father left when I was only 5 and my mom died when I was 3. I now live with my grandmother who I call Gramz. She is the best person in my life. I go to school then go home and do chores and when I'm done I get to work on home lessons. For home lessons I do magic. Ya ya "what the hell?' I know. I'm a witch. Have been one from birth. It's in my blood. My mom, my gramz, and even my crazy aunt is/was one.

I entered the building and headed for the office. Today I was wearing a blue tutu, blue and black striped leggings, a blue t-shirt, and black flatts. I walked into the office and everyone looked at me like I was a freak. In the office were some office ladies, the principal, and a teacher. The teacher was talking to the principal about some troubled students. As if on cue the vice principal walked out with two boys. One had black hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin. He had on a black long sleeved shirt with a black hoody. Then he had on a pair of baggy black holey jeans. He was extremely cute. The other had brown hair, big green eyes and pale skin. He had on a green shirt and baggy blue jeans. They were both cute in their own way. "Hi." My voice was quiet and soft. The principal came from around his desk.

"Are you Nöel Violet?" I nod. The vice principal made the boys sit down and came next to the principal.

"So why transfer so much?" These assholes ask some big questions.

"Doesn't matter. Can I have my schedule or not?" My voice was filled with warning. Ask another question and you'll get bit. Of course they didn't listen.

"Well Nöel how about you answer my question first?" No wonder the boys hate him. RIght now they look like they want to kill him. I sighed annoyed. I pushed my curly red hair back.

"My mother died when I was 3 so my father and I moved then my father left and I moved in with my aunt and she was a gypsy so she moved all the time. Then when I turned 16 I moved in with my gramz and now I'm here." I say annoyed. "Now either you give me my schedule now or I'm walking out of here now and going to find a new school to go to." The guy in black looked up at me shocked. The principal looked at me mad.

"Here now get to class." I grabbed it from him and stormed out. I walked out pissed.

"He can be an ass sometimes. I'm Jesse." I looked up to see the guy in all black. "He's my dad sadly. He's a dick to students. When he isn't the vice principal he's really not that bad." I crossed my arms.

"I do not care." I said slowly so he could get it. I talked to him like he was a child. "If I don't like it here I'll just transfer." He rolled his eyes.

"Ya well my dad can be an ass, but don't ever be a bitch to him again." He stormed off. Me a bitch? Ya right. I walked off heading hopefully to class.

I made it through the whole day. I tend to change my whole style of clothing every time I transfer to a new school, but only after I see what they think of my first outfit. It wasn't pleasant. Tomorrow I'll be a new me.

I woke up early the next morning and grabbed my money. I went to a store called bloodsel. I went in and the clothes were cheap and nice looking. I got some t shirts, some long sleeved shirts, some plaid over shirts in many different colors. Then I went to the jacket sections. "Oh my god!" The girl next to me only laughed.

"The jackets here are amazing right?" I nod shocked. One jacket was of a red leather jacket that goes to my knees and another blue leather jacket that goes to my waist. I got both and then I got a blue and a white jean jacket, then a normal blue jean jacket. I was soooo happy to find these. I then headed to the jean section with my new friend and guide. "Anyways I'm Luna." I smile.

"I'm Nöel. So do you go to Jamerson High?" She nodded and pulled out some jeans in my size off the rackets. They were nice. We then moved onto skirts then dresses. She drove me home because I have 13 shopping bags. I went to my room showing her around. It was a big room with purple walls. There was my bed with dark wood frames and curtains around it with see through dark purple curtains that matched my window curtains. Then in front of my bed is a window seat that had a midnight purple cushion seat and a dark wood bench under it. Then to the right of my bed was my balcony that had white doors with glass. Then to my left there was my dark wood desk with my white desk chair with a purple seat. Then next to my desk was my dresser. One draw had my socks, the next had my underwear, and the last had my umm... bras and bandanas. Then I had a big walk in closet.

When I opened up my empty closet with it's white doors Luna gasped. "Oh my god!" I laugh.

"You like?" She nods smiling. I walked in. On one side there was a big inside closet for my jeans, shorts, and skirts. Then above that was another closet row for my shirts. Then to the other side was a inner closet for my dresses and jackets. Under that I put my shoes. In front of me had a whole shelf of purple nail polish, black nail polish, and orange nail polish with sparkles nail polish of the dozen next to it. I first paint my nails then put the sparkles over it. I had a bench on either side like at the stores for shoes and then my own dressing room.

My whole house is everyones dream home. I live in an old mansion that looks creepy, but huge. It has a big dinning room, a big living room, a big kitchen, a huge ballroom, and a bunch of big bathrooms and bedrooms. I sat down on my big queen bed and Luna sat down next to me. "So I heard you meet Jesse." i groaned and fell back on my bed.,

"Your friends with him?!" She laughed and pulled me up.

"I heard Jes snapped at you. Look Jesse is a sweet guy. He gets in a lot of trouble, but his mom died when he was 10 and every since he was the one taking care of his father." I looked at her shocked. "His dad goes to work and make the money, but Jesse feeds them and everything." I could only sit there with my mouth open. "His bro Ren helps sometimes." I sighed.

"Ya I know how Jesse feels. Losing his mother and then having to do everything mostly on his own." She looked at me confused and curious, but she didn't ask knowing that I wasn't in the mood to share. I sighed.

"Hey so a party is going on at my boyfriend Sebastian's house want to come with me." I looked at her and laughed.

"Ya totally the freaky new girl go to a big party. Nope." But as I said this she already was in my closet. "Luna!" She ignored me and laid down the new black cocktail dress she got me. It had purple streaks down the skirt of it She pulled out my black heels to match. They had purple under the shoe and inside. I sighed. "Luna. I'm not going." She gave me a glare and she went back in my closet. She got out my black cross that my mom gave me. She put it on me then went to my nail polish and removed my old one and put on my black nail polish. SHe blow dried them dry and then added the clear sparkle nail polish and blow dried them and then I got in my dress and heels. I sighed. She put on a black big beaded bracelet and then a white chained bracelet on my other wrist. I have to say for someone who doesn't want to go to this I sure do clean up nice. I smiled at myself in my floor mirror that shows my whole body. With the heels I am now 5'3" not too tall, but taller.

"You look amazing." I smiled and sighed.

"Fine, but only because I'm rockin this dress." She laughed and nodded. I sighed and she grabbed her keys then stopped. "What?"

"Hair." In an instant she put my front part of hair back into a clip and left the rest down. "Perfect." I laughed and I stopped.

"If it's your boyfriend's house then you need to dress up." She laughed and sat down. I got a pretty navy blue flowy dress with heels. "How much taller is your bf?" SHe sighed.

"Well I'm 5'2" and he's 6'2"." I laughed. She was a whole foot shorter. I got her heels that would give her 5 more inches.

"There now you'll be 5'7" while he's 6'2"." She smiled and got dressed. I painted her nails blue and sparkles that I just got. I smiled and we walked out.

"You know I think if you got to know Jes then you two would be really close." She put emphasis on close and I blushed.

"Just start the car." She laughed and she started for Sebastian's house. We arrived and she was right. It was a huge ass party. I sighed. I got out annoyed.

"Nöel please try to have a fun time please." I sighed and nod. "And if you don't I'll pinch you." I glared at her and we headed up the steps. I was surprise to find Sebastian outside of his own party. He was sitting on the front steps with Jesse and the guy who was with Jesse earlier in the office who must be his brother Ren. "Hey baby." Luna smiled sitting on his lap and kissed him.

"Hey Luna." He smiled at her wrapping his arm around her.

"I brought a new friend." She smiled up at me. Jesse looked up from his phone and glared at me while Ren tried to hid his shocked. I looked a lot different.

"Oh you're the new girl right?" I nod still board. Luna noticed and pinched my arm.

"Ow Luna!" She laughed smiling. I glared at her and Sebastian just shook his head.

"She does that." She smiled and kissed him. I really wished I didn't have to be here. I took my phone out which vibrated. I looked at it.

Maroon: Where are you? I'm going to party. If you get home later don't forget Salem.

Nöel: fine bye

I locked my iphone and put it back in the pocket of my dress. "Sebastian and I will be right back." She gave me a 'don't leave' look and walked off with Sebastian. I sighed tired.

"Why are you even here?" I looked over at Jesse.

"Because Luna wanted me to come here. Trust me I would love to be in pjs watching movies, but apparently I have to be here." Ren walked off and I sat down and shivered. It was cold. Jesse sighed and grabbed his jacket that was laying next to him and draped it over my shoulders. It was his jacket. "Thanks." He just shrugged and went back on his phone. I sighed. I hated going to parties and now I'm forced to stay here.

"If you don't want to be here then just go. Luna will throw a fit then get over it." I looked at him and glared.

"Just because I was a bitch in your mind doesn't make me one. I actually want to make friends." I threw his jacket at him and stomped off. I walked away and went off by myself. I ended up walking in the woods. It was cold, but no way in hell was I wearing that dick's jacket. I sighed and rubbed my ice cold arms. I knew I should have brought a jacket. I sighed. I stopped in my tracks. I heard or thought I heard a rustle in the bushes. It was or is an animal relax Nöel. I sighed and continued walking. I then heard the noise grow closer. I felt someone breathing on my neck. I turned around and no one was there. I closed my eyes.

malum esse ostendere , aut accedere ad pulverem

I said the quick spell and everything went red. I fell to the ground tired and unconscious


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up suddenly in my bed. I looked around. I was in the woods and now I'm in my bed. I pulled my heavy covers back. I was in my fuzzy black pj bottoms with my big fat fluffy sheep on them and with a long sleeved shirt on. How did I get here? Did I walk here and can't remember. I frown and got out of bed. I went and got in the shower. The warm massaging spray on my skin was a perfect cure. I got out and dried my hair and blow dried it. I put it up in a high pony tail and went to my closet. I grabbed a pair dark jeans. I slid them on after my underwear and then grabbed my bra and Put it on. I then got a purple tanktop on and my red leather jacket that went to my knees and put it on. I grabbed my boots and put them on. I slid my leather black boots on. They had big black buckles on the top and over on the outside and a zipper on the inside. There were some laces on the top. To put them on I unzip them and slide them on and then tie them and then buckle them. I grabbed my phone putting it in my pocket and I grab my bag putting my notes in that. I then walked out. Today was saturday so no school.

I walked down my road. I live on a long trail in the woods. You have to drive up the trail some and then there is an opening in the woods where my house sits and the rest is woods. I walked down and started down on the roads. I needed to get to the library and do my project. Of course my plans were pushed away. I heard a honk and I turn around to see Luna driving up. "Hey Nöel my bf and friends are going to fall point. Hop in." I sighed and did what I was told. "So where did you go last night. You left." I frown.

"I... It doesn't matter. So you're making me go with you...?" She nod smiling an evil smile.

"Ya, but first were getting you a bathing suit."

"Okay... so what is fall point." I said confused. I never really been off my gramz land when I visited.

"It's the tallest hill or point in the state. It has waterfalls everywhere that are huge therefore it is named Fall point." She sighed tired. I smiled and laughed.

"Some had a long night." She smiled and nodded.

"Yup and I will tell you all about it after."

We went and got me a bathing suit. I got a purple frilly bathing suit. We got there a little after 12. I sighed. "Luna. I hope you realize I'm not going swimming." She frown.

"Why not?" I sighed and looked away. She gasped and said quietly. "You can't swim?!" I nod sighing.

"Ya it's not no biggy." I got out with Luna. She sighed and nodded. We head down to the water where Sebastian and Ren where. I frown. No Jesse today... good. First thing Luna did was kiss Sebastian. He smiled and looked over at Ren.

"Ren go find your brother will you." He nodded and walked off. Great he is here.

"Where is he?" Luna asked quietly.

"I don't know. He's somewhere around here. I don't know where though." He shrugged and took his shirt off and Luna did the same and they went into the water. I smiled happy there's wifi and I have my laptop. I started on my report.

I spent 3 hours on my report. I finally finished it. Then Jesse finally showed up. He and I are not friends, but with Ren off somewhere else and Luna now gone with Sebastian I am as alone as he is. "How about we just call a truce." I said an hour into the silence. Ya it took me an hour to crack. He sighed. We were sitting by the campfire. He was across from me. I could tell he was board too.

"Fine only because it seems like this friendship between you and Luna are sticking." I rolled my eyes. That was the worst truce ever. I sighed and walked off and laid down on the hill looking up at the stars. Jesse sighed and walked over and sat down across from me. "Pretty right?" I nod.

"Ya I never actually seen stars except when I was at my gramz." He looked at me confused so I added, "I lived in the city mostly."

"Must be different now. You know living with your gramz." I nod.

"Ya it doesn't help when she makes me go to school." He laughed and laid down next to me.

"Or when some kid acts like a jerk to you and have no real good reason." I looked over at him where he was looking up at the stars. "Anyways... I wonder how long it-

"Jesse!" I cut him off hitting his arm. He just laughed.

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to ask how long it takes for my brother to get back here." i blushed embarrassed. "Get your head out of the gutters." He laughed and I blushed. "And get your hair out of my face." I hit him again and brushed my hair to one side sitting up.

"Your annoying." He laughed.

"Ya." He looked around. "I think Ren and the rest left without us." I frown. "They tend to do that a lot." He started texting and I started getting nervous. "Ya Ren's home and Sebastian and Luna are hanging out at her house." I frown and looked at the time. It was already midnight.

"Crap it's late my gramz is going to kill me." I sighed upset. Jesse helped me up.

"I'll give you a ride." I frown. "What we called a truce." He smiled. It was the first time he smiled near me. He looked really nice smiling. I looked away and walked to his car. He stopped and looked out at the lake. I turned around.

"Are you coming?"

"Ya... Hey you want to go for a swim." I stopped. I couldn't answer. I couldn't swim, but the truth was I was scared to swim. When I was little I had a brother who drowned. I couldn't and wouldn't go back in the water.

"No." It was all I said before turning and getting into his car. He just sighed and walked over to my side of the car.

"Why not." He leaned against the car while I sat with the car door open.

"Because I don't want to."

"Why you have your bathing suit on." I looked down regretting pointing it on. "come on just come swimming with me for a few minutes." I looked away.

"You can if you want." He sighed.

"Fine." He pushed himself off of the car and took his shirt off. He was pale like the moon, but so beautiful. I looked at his chest in awe. It was so muscular and he had a six pack. "Like what you see?" I blushed and looked away. "Fine, be that way. If you change your mind you'll know where to find me." He walked off heading towards the lake. I sighed and looked down. I felt terrible saying no. I sighed and got out of the car. He was laying on his back. "Coming in?" I sighed and looked down at the water in front of me. It was cold, but dangerous. I wanted to say yes, but I was afraid. As if reading my mind he sat up standing in the water. "Why don't you want to come in?"

"Because I just don't." I look away upset. He sighed.

"Fine. I'll drive you home." He headed towards the beach. I sighed. I was such a coward. "Nöel? What's wrong?" I look away. He sighed and stepped out of the water taking my hand. "Come on." He walked backwards heading to the water.

"No stop." I put my heels in the sand trying to stop him, but he didn't stop. He pulled me more into the water. "Jesse stop." Tears started in my eyes. "Jesse please stop." I tried to get out of his grip.

"Nöel stop it's fine. It's just water." I started crying trying to push him away. He sighed and pulled me against him. He held me in his arms letting me cry myself dry. When I finished crying he tilted my head up. "Better?" I nod wiping my eyes. "Why are you so scared of the water?" I look down.

"My brother drowned when I was learning to swim when I was 2 1/2." He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just... I just thought..."

"It's fine Jesse you didn't know." He sighed.

"I'll take you home." I sighed. He started for the beach.

"Wait Jes?" He stopped and turned looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I looked out at the water.

"Can you..." I looked up over at him. He knew what I wanted. He nodded and took my hand and led me to the water.

"Okay I'll help you." I nod. My hands were shaking. He must of felt them because he held onto my hands tighter letting me know that he wouldn't let me drown. He led me to as far as I could reach. "Okay do you want to go further." I looked out at the water scared. "I'll help you." I looked over at him. Why was he suddenly so nice? I had to know.

"Why are you doing this for me?" He looked at me confused.

"What helping you?" I nodded. "Because I know what it feels like to be loose someone roughly and end up being afraid of the thing that killed the person. I want to help you." I nod. "So want to go further?" I looked out and nodded. "Okay come here." I slowly moved closer to him. "Now I'm a really good swimmer so just hold onto me." I blushed and nodded. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closely against him. "Now hold on as much as you want to feel safe okay?" I nodded blushing. "Don't be embarrassed okay no one is around to laugh." I blushed. "It's okay Nöel no one will know. I don't mind come on." I held him more. He tightened his arm around my waist. I slowly wrapped my arm around his neck. With his other arm he pulled my legs around his waist. I blushed. "Okay now we are going to swim now okay." I nod blushing.

"Just not too deep." He nod holding me and I closed my eyes shaking slightly. We swim back and my nails dugged into the back of his neck, but he didn't say a word. Finally I relaxed. He took me farther out. I relaxed in his arms. I slowly felt my legs slip from his waist. He was letting me go slowly. He wanted me to try to do it on my own.

"It's okay." I nod and he slowly let me go. He still held my two hands with his. "I won't let go okay." I nod scared. He slowly started swimming with me. I smiled. "Better?" I nod.

"Ya thank you Jesse for... helping me." He nod.

"No problem I'm happy to help." I smiled and he slowly let his fingers slip from mine when he saw I got the hang of it. After that I had no problem. We swam around the lake with no problems. I even find myself laughing and joking around with him. By the time we got out it was already 3 in the morning.

"Crap my gramz is going to pissed." He sighed and wrapped a towel around me.

"Just text your sister that you got stuck at the library and decided to stay with a friend." I sighed and got my phone and did as he said to do. "Okay now we will get dried off and we will just sleep under the stars." He said after drying off and falling down onto the ground. I laughed and finished drying off and threw his towel down at him.

"Or I'll just sleep in your car." He looked at me as I climbed into the back of his car. I knew he was looking at my ass when I did so. The bathing suit Luna picked out for me kind of showed my ass a lot. I slept in his car like I said I would. I woke up later at 7 and got dressed and waited for Jesse to wake up. "Jesse wake up I have to go home." I sighed. He was still asleep. Finally he growled and woke up.

"What do you want?"

"I need you to drive me home." He sighed and sat up tired.

"Fine jump in." I got in the car and he climbed in starting it up. "Okay what's your address." I told him the address and he managed to only push half in. "Wait... Are you related to Marroon?" I nod and he groaned.

"Why do you care?"

"Only because she literally stalks me for a ride home every day." I laughed. He rolled his eyes and started the car driving me home. "Here we are."

"Thanks Jesse." He smiled.

"No problem." I sighed.

"You want something now right?"

"No. I'll see you later." I got out and headed up my steps as he drove off. I was about to walk into hell. Wish me luck.


End file.
